Many users access information on the Internet using software applications known as web browser applications. Web browser applications interpret the various languages in which information on the Internet is written, such as hyper-text markup language (HTML) or an extensible markup language (XML), to provide the information to users in a user-readable format.
Some web pages may include one or more fields requiring population by a user. For example, a web page through which a user can purchase goods or services may include one or more fields to be populated with data to identify the user and/or provide payment for the goods or services.
Additional functionality may be added to web browsers by browser extension applications. A browser extension application is a software application made to be downloaded by a user and installed on the user's computing device to offer additional features to the browser. When the user accesses the Internet through a web browser application, the browser extension application provides the user with additionally functionality within the web browser application.
Some browser extension applications may be configured to automatically populate fields in a web page requiring population by a user. For example, a browser extension application may be configured to automatically populate fields with data identifying a user and/or providing payment.
Once data is populated into fields in a web page, a user may choose to submit the data through the web page. During both submission of the data itself and any downstream use of the data, the data may be vulnerable to interception, fraud, and/or corruption. Moreover, the authority of both the user and a recipient of the populated data to use the data is often indeterminate. For example, the recipient is not provided with any secondary authentication that the user is authorized to use the data for the populated purpose. And the user's intended scope for the recipient's authorization to use such data is unclear.